Amor Se Escribe Sin Hache
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Si, estaba más que perdido. Ya estaba muerto. Me hice una nota mental de no hacerle más declaraciones anónimas a chicas tan inteligentes como Momoko hasta que fuera adolescente.(Dedicado a BlossomxBrick04999 por su cumple)


**N/A – **Esta historia surgió por el nombre de un libro que trato de conseguir y descargar. Se llama: _Amor se escribe sin hache_. Y no pude evitar esta idea que surgió así como si nada ¡Je! Lo que soy capaz de escribir en una hora...

_Este fic se lo dedico a__:_ **BlossomxBrick04999** _¡Feliz quince años chica! Te quiero =3... ¡Espero te guste!_

Diclaimer:_**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z No**_ me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

* * *

**Amor se escribe sin Hache**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya estaba decididamente decidido.

Hoy lo haría.

Seria ese anónimo que siempre quise ser... _de ella._

Si, bueno, tal vez yo solo tuviera nueve años, pero es que me gustaba tanto.

Mi mente futurista me decía que ella seria mi esposa, y ¿que mejor comienzo que con cartas anónimas?

Mañana en clases le iba a poner una de mis declaraciones escritas en su mochila mientras estaba distraída.

Bien, hay que aclarar que también me da algo de _cosa _ser un cursi y todo esto. No va con mi hermosa personalidad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente mientras esperaba, junto con mis hermanos, el autobús de la escuela, ya había

guardado mi _declaración _en uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón, esperando el momento justo para ejecutar el plan.

En cuanto subimos al autobús, me dirigí a buscarla por todos los asientos, hasta encontrarla sentada tranquilamente mirando por la ventanilla. En cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me sonrío, y bueno, yo sentí mi cara ardiendo. Junto a ella había un asiento vacío así que me decidí a sentarme en él.

No hablamos mucho durante el camino, ella solo se limitaba a comer sus dulces y yo a observarla como un bobo.

En cuanto llegamos a la escuela, bajamos juntos y en cuanto tocamos el piso, nos lanzamos a correr desesperados por ver quien llegaba a nuestro salón primero, siempre lo hacíamos y era muy divertido.

Luego de correr por varios pasillos nos encontramos en un empate al haber llegado al mismo tiempo.

Abrimos la pequeña puerta de color azul y nos internamos en el gran salón con mesas y sillas bien colocadas. Él estaba vacío, a excepción de la profesora que estaba haciendo "anotaciones" en su libreta.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, y al ver que ella estaba agarrando un cómic de su mochila y dejándola abierta, vi mi oportunidad en cuanto se puso a "Observar" –o mejor dicho babear– las imagines de cómic.

Saque la nota de mi bolsillo rápidamente y la coloque lo más veloz posible en su mochila, logrando mi misión con éxito.

Luego de que entraran todos mis compañeros a clase y que la profesora Natsumi empezara a darla, espere con exagerado nerviosismo que pasara toda la clase rápido, y que llegara el recreo para así ver si ella encontraba mi declaración anónima. O más bien como reaccionaría con ella.

En cuanto toco el timbre di un gran suspiro exagerado de alivio.

Salí junto a ella, quien, por raro que parezca, no me había hablado mucho hoy.

Cuando ella se encontró con sus amigas no pude evitar buscar a mis queridos hermanos –hay sarcasmo en el aire– con la mirada, viéndolos peleando por un sándwich en el pateo junto a los columpios. Fui con ellos.

Cuando llegue a ellos me di la vuelta para ver si ella estaba en mi vista, y lo estaba.

Ella estaba revisando su mochila por la merienda –mejor conocidos como más dulces–, y en cuanto vi que sacaba el papel no pude evitar que mi cabeza ardiera de vergüenza.

Seguí observando como sus amigas, y ella, miraban la cara, haciendo que la pobre se sonrojara más que mi gorra –que no es permitida aquí, por lo que no la traigo y solo la utilizo en casa o en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la escuela– y levantaba la vista en mi dirección, yo me voltee antes de que se diera cuenta de mis "observaciones", para luego disimuladamente mover mi mirada en su dirección.

Cuando la vi nuevamente ella estaba mirando la carta, yo dirigí mi vista al papel en sus manos y luego la levante en su dirección encontrando su pobre cara con una expresión muy rara, como si viera algo que no le gusto.

Cuando dirigió su mirada nuevamente en mi dirección, ella se encamino en hacía mí, haciéndome poner nervioso.

¿Sera que sabe que yo soy el anónimo? ¿Me habrá descubierto poniéndole la carta? ¿Seré tan idiota?

Cuando estaba más cerca de mí, la idea de salir corriendo como un perro muerto de miedo, se me paso por la cabeza, pero luego y al ver su sonrisa y expresión, no pude moverme ni un paso.

Cuando ya estaba justo frente a mí, levanto la carta y pregunto:

–Oye Brick, ¿Sabes quien pudo haber escrito esta carta? –¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Ella no sabe que soy yo!

Agarre la carta como si nada e hice como si la estuviera leyendo.

–Mmmm... no. ¿Porqué?

–¿Qué no te has bijado? El extraño me a escrito "Amo" con Hache. Y eso es una gran falta de ortografía. Creí que tú podrías saber porque, al ser un chico, conoces a más personas que yo y... –Siguió hablando como si nada.

Yo solo pensaba en una cosa en ese momento: Estaba perdido. ¡¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta?!

La revise y re escribí mil veces ayer, y había hecho tremenda falta de ortografía.

Si, estaba más que perdido. Ya estaba muerto.

Me hice una nota mental de no hacerle más declaraciones anónimas a chicas tan inteligentes como Momoko hasta que fuera adolescente.

Después de todo: Ya con esto quede traumado para varios años. Y creo que no lo superaría en un largo, largo, largo tiempo.

Y no exagero chicos.

Cuidense de sus faltas de ortografía si no quieren morir de vergüenza, porque les juro que en este momento, estoy que me desmayo de ella.

* * *

**::::FIN::::**

* * *

_¡Espero les aya gustado!_

_Y a ti también **BlossomxBrick04999** Nuevamente feliz cumple y que los ratones zombies te acompañen (?_

_**Hasta La Próxima**_


End file.
